Faulturing Voids
by EmZeeDee16no.1FanG
Summary: Outertale AU Frisk has always been more interested in the stars outside their window then the people around them. They have no idea what their destiny is, or do they? A better question may be, Are they ready to face it? Perhaps. Only time will tell. Gender-Neutral Frisk and possibly Chara as well. Rated T for some language and minor abuse Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox


_**Chapter 1 The Beginning  
**_

The Human child, barely 11 years of age, looked out upon the vastness of space curiously, with a sense of wonder as well as fulfillment. The child had always admired the vastness of the void, finding more comfort in it than in the people around them. It had always been so and it always will be. The child's name was Francine Anna Roselia. The child preferred the name Frisk, because to them, Francine felt delicate and rather feminine. They would rather not be ever called Francine or Fran Or even Anna. Frisk was a bit of a tomboy to be honest, though they did not really mind what they wore either way as long as it was suitable for playing around at the Station Proper. They shifted slightly at the window seat, still gazing at the numerous galaxies around them with awe. They would never get tired of it, they knew.

Now, Dear Reader, you might be questioning (and rightfully so), about the fact that a human child was sitting next to a window showing the whole of the Universe.

Well, Legends told that Long ago, centuries past even, there was a place. A planet by the name of Earth, a rarity since it was known to be the only planet to permit living organisms to inhibit it. On this planet, this Earth, there were two races that co-existed. Monsters, beings who lived with _Magic_ in their souls. And Humans, who kept **Determination.** Both races were at odds with each other and it only ever takes a spark of Fear to ignite the fire to Fight. War was brutal, the two races equal in their respective attributes. Alas, it seemed that the Earth could not handle the mixed clashes of _Magic_ and **Determination** all at once. Dear reader, you have already grasped upon an idea of what the outcome was, haven't you? The Humans fled. The Monsters fled. The Human Race was a bit more of the victor, since they had a much more larger population. Humanity survived by building mass stationary Stations. The Monsters...well, nobody now knows and nobody bothered to ever find out.

Frisk was brought out of their stupor by a gruff familiar shout. They glanced at their clothing and winced with slight fear. Their father hated it when Frisk got paint stains on their clothing.

"Francine! Would you _kindly_ come to the Dinning Room? I think you may have left something on my notes... _again_." It was exactly who they had thought it would be, their father. Thames Roselia was the sort of no nonsense man that one would find in a very strict teaching facility. At least Frisk thought so, and even though they loved their father, he had changed a bit when Frisk's mother was diagnosed with an old incurable disease, that had been long forgotten by Humanity. The brown haired child quickly jumped off of the window bed and dusted their clothes, twice for good presentation.

"Francine!"Their father sounded really not happy at all.

They exited their room and quickly speed walked to the Dinning Room, where their father was standing, fuming. His arms were crossed and he was still in his uniform, looking as if he had just arrived from the Lab station. Frisk observed their father for a moment. His blue-green eyes, similar to their own, were filled with exasperation and fury. His hair had always been a curious thing to Frisk. starting at the roots, his hair was a light brown color, almost like honey. It got darker and darker,until at the end, his hair was a raven black. Frisk's father had not spoken a work yet and was pointing at the dinning table. On the table were 4-5 pieces of paper, all having some sort of pencil sketches on them.

"Would you care to turn them over, Francine?"He was speaking dead calm. Frisk knew that meant that it was an order.

They timidly turned each page over, stomach filling with dread, as all the pages' other sides revealed complicated looking words and formulas. "How many times have i told you, Hmm? HOW MANY? Tell Me, Francine?"

"I...I... I'm sorry, Dad-" Frisk got cut off.

"Sorry, huh? SORRY?! WHY DO YOU NOT EVER LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY, YOU DUMB LITTLE GIRL?! IT'S ALWAYS WITH YOU DAMN SCRIBBLING SHIT ON MY PAPERS! WHERE ARE ALL THOSE _EXPENSIVE_ SHIT DRAWING BOOKS I BOUGHT YOU, HUH?"

H stopped for a second and Frisk took the opportunity to talk, practically whispering. "Daddy, please I... I honestly forgot and m-my sketch pads were on a high shelf and..."

They trailed off as their father spoke again, in a slightly more calm tone, though he still sounded a bit acrimonious.

"Listen, Francine. DO you know how embarrassing it is to go to an IMPORTANT Lab Meeting, which by the way could finally bring a breakthrough on how to treat diseases from centuries ago, only to be ridiculed and laughed at because of the fact that there were childish scribbles, on the back of the papers concerning rather critical research? Well, you probably do not know since I _have_ seen how you are always alone at playgrounds and have possibly never been ridiculed or talked too, even."

That was bitter and frisk felt it right in their soul. It pulsed painfully at the remainder that no child at their teaching facility, Salazum Educational Facility, approached them, since Frisk considered themselves not a boy, nor a girl, but just as Frisk. Their father however always called them Francine, mostly to spite them. Frisk clenched their fists, feeling a sudden rush of the unfamiliar emotion of hate and replied, "M- maybe you deserved to be laughed at... Daddy."

Firsk closed their eyes immediately, knowing what would come next. There was an angered gasp, a whoosh of air and pain. Frisk felt themself hit the floor of the Dinning Room, by their father's left cheek throbbed painfully and they lay gasping for a full heard harsh steps leave and soft ones enter. The only other person who the steps could have belonged to was Frisk's mother.

Frisk looked up weakly. Their mother, Ceres Roselia, was looking down at them with faint concern. Mostly Ceres looked confused, she always had after her sickness took full affect. Frisk's mother bent down and offered her hand to Frisk, who gently took it, smiled weakly at their mother and said,"Mama, you came out your room. Are you feeling a bit better?"

"I think so, sweetheart."Her voice was weak. "Was your father in another one of those moods again, Frisk Darling? I hop-" Frisk's mother cut off as a coughing fit took over her frail body. Frisk looked worried, yet familiar with it, as well as with the few specks of blood that dotted their mother's hands every time she coughed.

Frisk gave their Mother another smile and said gently,"Don't worry Mama, Daddy will get better soon and so will you, I promise." The **Determination** in their eyes was so great, that Ceres Roselia did not have the heart to remind her child that soon, the sickness will cut her string of life. Instead Ceres allowed Frisk to lead her back to her room and help her lay down. As Frisk was adjusting their mother's pillows, they accidentally brushed a hand against their mother's Comms device, embedded her neck. They quickly pulled themself back, apologizing.

It was considered dangerous to touch the Comms device, at least that was what Frisk had always been taught. The Comms device was a necessary procedure. As soon as a child was stable enough after being born, they were inserted with the Comms device. Frisk had one as well. The device stayed for life, until the passing of the soul. The device acted as a tracker and as an identification. There were many Space Station Human Colonies around the void of Space, Frisk's being the first and largest, and each Station had their unique Comms Devices for their inhabitants. This was to ensure safety for all of the citizens and to prevent the homeless from forming.

"It's okay, Frisk. It did not harm me so no need to panic. Now, I want you to do something for me, my child, please?"

"Okay, Mama. What is it?"The 11 year old was slightly confused but they trusted their mother to the full.

"Do you...Do you remember the Locket? The Golden Heart I used to show you? You know where it is, don't you? I want you to keep it. Take it and put it on Tonight. Do Not take it off, Ever. Alright, Frisk?"

For just a moment Frisk saw how their mother had been like when Frisk had been younger. They bit their lip but then nodded firmly,"Okay, Mama. I will get it. I promise, but why... though? Is.. is something going to happen t-to yo-" Frisk felt scared. Why did their mother's words sound so absolute...so...so f-final? What if-

"Frisk, my darling child, nothing can stop the inevitable. Nothing can stop Death, or Disease or Misfortune. Do Not be afraid of what happens next. You cannot save me, it is a bitter thought, yes. But maybe, someday soon, You will save someone else in need. If this is indeed my last time speaking to you, then... I love you my sweetheart, and I will always love You, where ever You or I may be."

The child locked their Blue-Green eyes with their mother's Honey-Brown ones, and so the Brown haired Child hugged their Raven haired Mother until the Void snatched one of them away.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, umm...yes. This is an Undertale AU story. And yes the AU in question is Outertale.  
**_

 _ **The credit for Outertale goes to**_ 2mi127 _**on tumblr, go check em out.**_

 _ **So I have been with Undertale ever since it was released. I have played the pacifist route myself, and am now stuck on Undyne the Undying :(**_

 _ **Yea, anyways I had been doing some writing for English class, and browsing through when i realized, "hey there are not that many fics for Outertale, why not give it a whirl?"**_

 _ **So, i did change a few thing from the AU, since there is not any earth left AT ALL. I actually wrote/thought of the no earth thing before i even checked out the official Outertale backstory.**_

 _ **Frisk has no gender, but let me tell you all the they/their/Them stuff gets hella hard. (it will be even harder if Chara comes in 0.0)**_

 _ **Let me know how it is with a review, and please if you have any suggestions or pointers, just mention them.**_

 _ **The word count for this chapter is 1,629 words(not including this AN)**_

 _ **Well, one last thing, a warning: I am in high school so my schedule for updating will be**_ **Up- _setting ;) since i am well known to forget stuff but hey, be assured I will update, although it will be slow._**

 ** _Okay then, hope you guys Enjoy_**

 ** _(sorry if it is short)_**

 ** _~read ya later,_**

 ** _Em_**


End file.
